


(Без)опасность ремонтных работ

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: С Дирком ремонт становится нескучным занятием.





	(Без)опасность ремонтных работ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2018 для любимой командочки Dirk/Todd and everything connected.

Если бы Тодду сказали, что его первый секс с Дирком будет проходить по сюжету дешевенького порноролика, он бы возмущенно продемонстрировал средний палец и сказал что-то типа: «Секс? С Дирком? У меня в жизни все не настолько через задницу!»

Про себя бы он подумал, что расклад как таковой не настолько уж и плох, но это невозможно, потому что сочетание «Тодд Бротцман» и «первый секс» — идеальное определение для слова «неловкость». Какое уж тут порно… Но в самой глубине души он бы флегматично пожал плечами: «Ну а хуле». 

Сиэтл накрыло удушливой летней жарой, и они заканчивали ремонт в офисе — самостоятельно, потому что позволить себе, помимо аренды, тратиться еще и на рабочих просто не могли. Тодд ворчал, что офис им так-то ни к чему, но мысленно вообще-то радовался. Наличие офиса как будто было железобетонным подтверждением: Дирк тут и никуда не собирается исчезать.

Дирк действительно был тут и занимался тем, что сосредоточенно водил широкой кистью по деревянной обшивке стены, покрывая ее белой краской. Сложно было представить, что Дирк может заниматься чем-то настолько монотонным, но ему, похоже, даже нравилось. 

Тодду же нравилось наблюдать за ним, сидя на полу и делая вид, что возится с не желающим включаться строительным пылесосом. Дирк был в старой ЦРУшной робе, верхнюю часть которой он завязал на бедрах, майке (некогда белой, а сейчас — неопределимого цвета) и кедах. Спортивной обуви у Дирка не было, но кеды Тодда пришлись ему впору. 

А еще на Дирке была желтая каска, из-за чего он услышал в свой адрес несколько колких реплик от Тодда. Понимать, как можно считать опасным для головы процесс окрашивания стены, Тодд отказывался. Равно как отказывался понимать, почему его настолько сильно завораживает, как на обнаженных руках Дирка плавно перетекают крепкие мускулы.

Жара, не иначе. Или краска слишком токсичная.

Жара влияла не только на Тодда, но и на Дирка. В какой-то момент он положил кисть на край лотка и быстрым движением сдернул майку через голову. А затем с непринужденным видом продолжил свое занятие. 

Тодд опустил взгляд. Точнее, он попытался, но не смог. Ему показалось, что вся духота этого лета сконцентрировалась где-то внутри, потому что дышать получалось только прерывисто, а в животе рос горячий ком.

Перед глазами маячила мокрая от пота, покрытая шоколадными родинками широкая спина. Тодд, конечно, не единожды видел Дирка не совсем одетым, но это всегда случалось в экстремальных ситуациях или после болезненных ранений. Дирк представлялся ему несколько неуклюжим, неловким и совсем неспортивным в широком понимании, иначе чего бы он постоянно падал и ронял что-то?

Сейчас же Дирк двигался с загадочной грацией сильного дикого животного. И это было горячо. Это было, блядь, очень опасно горячо. Тодд облизал сухие губы. В ушах звенело — возможно, это разбивалась на осколки его гетеросексуальность.

Тодда это не то чтобы особенно шокировало, но было два обстоятельства. Во-первых, у него сейчас член болезненно сильно встал на лучшего друга, с которым они темы секса ни разу не касались в принципе. Вот совсем. Во-вторых, нельзя просто так взять и предложить кому-то секс. 

Впрочем, относительно последнего Тодд испытывал сомнения. По крайней мере, стояк пытался намекнуть, что это будет вполне себе окей. И пытался настолько настойчиво, что спустя минуту рефлексии Тодд обнаружил, что сжимает свой член через ткань джинсов, продолжая пялиться на Дирка.

— Блядство ебучее, — безрассудно прошипел он под нос и тут же понадеялся, что Дирк не услышал. 

Но он услышал, обернулся:  
— Что случилось?

— Все нормально, — поспешно сказал Тодд, принимая позу, в которой выпуклость в районе ширинки была бы незаметной. — Эта хреновина просто не хочет работать. Занимайся своим делом дальше.

Дирк очень внимательно посмотрел на Тодда:  
— Да я уже, в принципе, кончил. Может, я теперь тебе помогу?

«Он о ремонте, чувак, он говорит о ремонте!» — дал себе мысленную затрещину Тодд. На стояк, впрочем, эта мантра не подействовала. То, что Дирк подошел и сел рядом, тоже не сильно-то помогло, потому что теперь на уровне глаз Тодда оказалась голая, блестящая от пота грудь. А еще плечи, ключицы, бицепсы — короче, это уже слишком. 

— Ты у меня заведешься, дорогой, — ласково сказал Дирк, поглаживая ладонью металлический бок пылесоса. 

Тодд взмолился о том, чтобы Дирк не добавил что-то типа «и будешь сосать как миленький». А то бы у него даже пятки покраснели. 

— Он исправный. Видишь, тут просто удлинитель поврежден, — показал Дирк перегнутый кабель с торчащими проволочками. 

— Ага, — пробормотал Тодд. — Я, пожалуй, поищу другой.

Его плечо накрыла горячая рука Дирка:  
— Все в порядке? Ты весь мокрый и красный. Я опасаюсь, что ты упадешь в обморок от этой жарищи и мне придется делать тебе искусственное дыхание.

Тодд закрыл глаза ладонью и шепотом простонал:  
— Ты просто не можешь говорить это всерьез. Вселенная не способна так стебаться.

Дирк осторожно отвел его ладонь от лица. Тодд несмело посмотрел на него. В глазах у Дирка плясали смешинки, но улыбка была теплой и ласковой. Приглашающей.

— Засранец, — Тодд бессильно уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, вздрагивая от неловкости и предвкушения.

— Ковбой, Тодд, — тихонько засмеялся Дирк, невесомо проводя пальцами вдоль предплечья. Слово «ковбой» у них означало те случаи, когда Дирк бессовестно читал мысли. Или что он там делал, не-экстрасенс гребаный…

То, что случилось потом, Тодд смог бы назвать сексом только с большой натяжкой, но все равно бы признал, что это самый захватывающий сексуальный опыт в его жизни. Дирк притянул его ближе — так, что теперь они сидели друг перед другом на коленях. Тодд так и продолжал прижиматься лбом к его горячему плечу. Дирк быстро расстегнул болты на джинсах Тодда, и его проворные пальцы пробрались под одежду. Собственно, он успел сделать всего несколько движений ладонью по члену — Тодд сомкнул зубы, прикусывая кожу на плече, и беззвучно кончил.

В глазах плыло, во рту стоял едкий привкус строительной пыли и пряно-соленого пота, а в штанах было липко. И это было охуительно. Дирк облизал перепачканную ладонь. Взгляд продолжал быть смешливо-ласковым, но зрачки расширились, выдавая его возбуждение. 

Тодд молча завалил Дирка на пыльный пол — да с таким рвением, что тот ударился затылком о жалобно скрипнувшие доски.

— Видишь, Тодд, вот для таких случаев и нужна каска, — нравоучительно сказал Дирк.

— Хорошо, ее можем оставить, — великодушно разрешил Тодд, ставя Дирку багровый засос под ключицей и думая о том, что офис у них получится очень классный.


End file.
